The clamp surface of the conventional vise is usually a piece of plate (with ridges of file on the surface) being directly fixed to the jaws. In case of a working piece having irregular planes, the conventional vise can only clamp some points or lines of said working piece; consequently, the clamping is not stable and firm, and the processing work will be rather inconvenient, if not possible.